Lost again - meeting the Wild type
by HeavenHellanime
Summary: Zaraki Kenpachi is lost. This wasn't so unusual in itself, the 11th divisions' Captain and his lieutenant got lost within the Seireitei often, sometimes even for days. This time, though, it was different. and after chasing a strong Reiatsu, he finds an unexpected ally in Ouran High's Wild/Silent type... what has Mori gotten himself into now?


Zaraki Kenpachi was lost.

This wasn't so unusual in itself, the 11th divisions' Captain and his lieutenant got lost within the Seireitei often, sometimes even for days.

The unusual thing his time, was that Kenpachi got lost in the World of Living, or, more specifically, Japan. In which he happened to come across a certain school for the filthy rich children of high-ranking families. A.K.A Ouran academy.

**Kenpachi POV:**

What the…?

He found himself in front of a gate. He could spot the enormous building from all the way outside! Pink, golden and… _girly. _He thought. _Is this supposed to be a castle?_

His signature feral grin appeared on his face, _maybe there's someone worth fighting. _After all, he was a walking killing machine. No one dared to even get close to him – except Yachiru. Speaking of the little lieutenant…

'Ne ne Ken-Chan~! Do you think you can find someone to play with here? It's a pretty building ne~?' She happily giggled from her place on his shoulder. 'Hn, dunno.' He grinned (the kind of grin that makes you want to crawl in a corner and be invisible). 'One way to find out.'

Now you might be wondering why Kenpachi got lost in the World of Living, well, he was on a mission in Karakura town, when he felt a reiatsu trace. It was normal to feel that, of course, but Kenpachi could sense that it was very far away, which meant the one it belonged to was strong.

Needless to say, he spend the last two weeks searching for that person. Since he got lost halfway again.

He entered the school, not bothering about any of the guys in suits or the girls in… were that supposed to be dresses? He scanned a group of females in what seemed to be hideous vanilla cupcakes, with the person wearing it popping out on top. The dresses were accompanied by weird, long white socks and shoes that looked better on a 3 year old. Now, Kenpachi didn't know a lot about fashion, but to say he hated these "dresses" was the understatement of the year.

He walked through the door, because he felt it again: _The owner of that reiatsu must be inside! And he's strong. _He grinned. _This will be fun._

**Mori POV:**

_Club activities today… _Honestly, if it weren't for Honey going to the host club everyday, he'd have some extra time to train for the upcoming championship.

But today, it felt different, _something _felt off. So while Honey sat upon his shoulders chattering about the amounts of cake he was going to eat, he paid attention to his surroundings more than he normally did. This caused girls to swoon when he looked in their direction. He mentally sweatdropped. _Wonder why girls see me as attractive. _

'Takeshi, what cake do you like the most?' _Like he doesn't know at all. _He looked up at his cousin. 'Time for the club.' He said, not averting his eyes. Honey blinked, understanding the message, 'Hay! Sorry girls, but Takeshi and I are going to eat cake at the club!' _More like __**he's**__ going to eat ALL the cake. But I wonder why I feel so uncomfortable today?_

-AT THE CLUB-

'You're late! Go get dressed into this!' Tamaki was being his usual self. Seems like today was another one of the Host club's themed parties.

'Listen up everyone!' Tamaki said, swirling around while explaining. 'Today's theme is Grim reapers!' Tamaki was wearing a white kimono and hakama. The others wore matching outfits, each in their respective colours.

'Can you even imagine it Haruhi…I'm sorry my love, but we cannot be! I am cursed with this eternal life-' He tried to glomp Haruhi. 'Senpai, back off, you're annoying.' She deadpanned… and Tamaki ran and sat in his emo corner, drawing circles with his finger and sobbing.

Mori watched, but he wasn't particularly interested in the daily antics of the host club's King. Suddenly, he felt a wave of strange energy flow though the room. The guests hadn't arrived yet, and that was a good thing, since some hosts fell to their knees from the sudden pressure.

Mori and Honey seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the pressure. Kyoya also managed to keep standing, even though his knees were trembling by the effort he took.

'What the hell is going on?!' The twins yelled, panicking. 'And why aren't you affected, Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai?' Haruhi asked. Mori shrugged, why would he know? At least now he knew where that feeling earlier came from.

'So you're the one with the strong Reiatsu.' Mori wasted no time in turning around facing the direction the unfamiliar voice came from.

His eyes widened slightly. _He's not of the host club, I've never even seen this guy before. Yet he's wearing clothes with our theme…_

'Hey Takeshi? Do you see that big guy? Maybe he wants some cake!' Honey said, but by the tension in his muscles, Mori noted that Honey was on his guard for the intruder.

'What guy? There's no-one there.' Haruhi noted. Mori blinked in confusion, _No-one? But…'_'There is.' He said out loud. Honey nodded, 'Yeah, and he's wearing the same costume as us!'

_I don't think that is a costume. The others can't see him, but he's… is it possible that grim reapers exist? _Mori narrowed his eyes and moved in front of the other club members. _He's strong. _Mori felt it as soon as he saw the man. The white Haori waved slightly, but there was no wind. This was all of a warning he got as the man charged forwards at inhuman speed.

Mori ducked, barely dodging the blade that was swung at him. Honey had jumped of his shoulders and now stood next to him. On full guard and without the usual smile on his face.

_Drip… drip… _Mori brought his handto his face. A small cut in his left cheek had started dripping blood on his uniform and the floor.

**Kenpachi POV:**

Finally finding the source of the Reiatsu, he and Yachiru were standing in front of a door. _My next opponent is standing behind these doors. _He grinned, dubbing the source of Reiatsu as his opponent, because… Well, he was simply itching for a fight.

Opening the door, he allowed his own Reiatsu to fill the room. A few boys fell to their knees, leaving only three people standing besides him and Yachiru.

He looked over the people on the floor. A blond guy was squirming on the floor in a corner, tying to get up so he could see what was going on… _Puny blonde. _As Kenpachi now dubbed him.

Two red haired –twins? They looked exactly alike and were whispering to each other from their uncomfortable position on top of each other, though they didn't seem to mind… _weirdo 1 and weirdo 2._

A guy… no, a girl… What? It hurt his head trying to figure out, so he dubbed him/her Tranny, and looked further, to one of the only ones left standing.

His black hair didn't catch much attention, and he wore a pair of glasses. He held onto a notebook as he tried to withstand the pressure. Kenpachi had to give the guy credit, since he didn't have a lot of Reiatsu, just slightly more so than the others. _Four eyes._

But the last couple caught his interest. They didn't even seem to be affected by the immense pressure of his Reiatsu, and the small blonde was glaring right at him. _He can see me._

'So you're the one with the strong Reiatsu.' He grinned as the other of the pair turned around.

The little blonde started a conversation with the others about his existence. And it didn't take a minute of their useless jabbering for Kenpachi to snap. He drew his Zanpakuto and flash-stepped towards them.

**Mori POV:**

'Gah!' Mori gasped as he once again ducked to stay out of reach. He'd met many strong swordsmen before, but this guy was on a different level!

The rest of the host club was still trying to get up, as Kyoya had finally joined the others on the floor, panting.

Mori tried to take in the situation. _So…I'm up against a guy so strong that his very aura nearly makes my friends pass out, and they can't even see him..? He carries a katana, but it's chipped. He must have fought many bloody battles with it…_

'Your…name.' Mori panted slightly, though he tried not to show his discomfort to his opponent, he barely managed to keep the quiver out of his voice.

The man looked at him, a faint madness in his eyes. 'They call me Kenpachi. Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of tha 11th division.'

_Captain? He must be high ranking. _Mori's eyes widened, b_ut this means there are people even stronger than this guy?!_

Before Kenpachi could change again, Hikaru yelled: 'Mori-sempai, catch!'

It seemed he somehow managed to crawl to the corner where the host club's silent/wild type stacked his kendo attire.

Mori caught the practice sword with a thankful glance to Hikaru. _Good thing I can tell them apart. _He thought.

He made sure his stance was stable as he held up his sword. Kenpachi laughed, as did the little girl that popped up from behind the man's shoulder.

_I didn't even sense her presence! _Mori though, slightly speechless (even though he was Mori).

'Hah! Steel against wood, this battle has already been decided, isn't that right Yachiru?' _So the girls' name is Yachiru…_

**Kenpachi POV:**

_Interesting. _Kenpachi thought, eyeing weirdo 1…or was it weirdo 2? _Whatever. But really, he could've at least thrown a REAL sword, not one of those oversized splinters._

'Hah! Steel against wood, this battle has already been decided, isn't that right, Yachiru?' He said, not even bothering to glance back at the little girl.

He laughed and wanted to charge, but a sudden spike in Reiatsu caused him to pause. _I didn't even feel that Reiatsu before…_

He looked at the small blonde who was clenching his fists, his eyes obscured by his fringe. 'Don't hurt Takeshi…' the child muttered. The pink rabbit Kenpachi had seen the kid carry earlier was carefully placed on a chair.

_This kid is even stronger than the other guy? This is an interesting fight._

**Yachiru POV:**

She didn't like this, at all. At first, Ken-Chan had been happy, and he had fun playing with Taka-kun, which was a nickname that popped up in her head when the little blonde mentioned his name.

Now, said little blonde was scary, and he seemed so fun earlier. Also, Ken-Chan was a little TOO happy.

In other words: _Ken-Chan has to stop playing_.

'

'Ne~ ne~ Ken-Chan?' She asked. 3 heads turned in her direction, but she kept talking as if it didn't bother her.

'That bunny is cute. Can I have one too pretty pretty please? I'm hungry too, Ken-Chan! Let's go get some candy!'

Kenpachi glanced at her over his shoulder. 'Yachiru, I want to fight.' He said, 'You can get that stuffed thing later.'

_OK, now I'm mad._ Yachiru thought, pouting. 'But I'm huuungryyyyy~!' she wailed. The little blonde blinked at her, and the evil Reiatsu disappeared within half a second.

'You like Usa-Can?' He asked carefully, but cheerfully. Yachiru waved at him. 'Yup!' she cheerfully returned.

Now the little boy smiled: 'That's great!' he skipped to Usa-chan and held the stuffed animal for everyone to see. 'Usa-chan likes you too, Yachiru-san! Do you want some cake?'

Yachiru smiled. _Cake? What's that? Sounds yummy!_

'Sure!'

The two of them forgot all about the situation they were in and happily chattered at one of the tables, each with a big piece of strawberry cake.

_Eh~! The cake reminds me of Ichi-kun!_

**Mori POV:**

_What? _

Was all he could think as he looked at the two seem-to-be young children. He was sure the pink-haired girl was older than she showed. Being around Honey for a long time had given him quite an insight for that matter.

He noted the other man blink as well. Careful for any further attacks, he asked: 'She liked sweet stuff?'

Kenpachi nodded.

'And cute things?'

Another nod.

'She likes to sit on your shoulders?'

Kenpachi blinked, twice, as if not believing he had this conversation. And asked in a slightly dumbfounded voice:

**Kenpachi POV:**

'You mean the little blonde does the same?'

Another stare off, before the other nodded, a hint of a smile playing across his sealed lips.

_I don't believe this. _Kenpachi thought, his eyes narrowing. He then bombarded his opponent with questions: 'Is he sweet-obsessed? Scary when he wakes up? Always acting innocent? Attracted to anything shiny? Likes fights? Sits on your shoulder practically all day?!' he became louder with each passing question.

The other stared at him a little longer, before nodding. 'Yes, he does… My name is Takeshi Morinozuka. People call me Mori.'

**Nobody's POV:**

The rest of the host club- whose existence seemed to be forgotten, sat in a far corner watching everything with wide eyes.

Their Lolita type, Honey-sempai, was talking to what seemed thin air, Usa-chan next to him, while eating cake from one of the two plates on the table.

The other piece of cake magically disappeared piece by piece into said air.

And if that wasn't weird enough, their usually silent Senpai was taking… in whole sentences… to the air…

It had become far too much for dear Tamaki, and he fainted. Hikaru and Kaoru barely managed to catch their Senpai, and they ended up lying in a messy heap on the floor.

Kenpachi snorted. ''Pathetic humans, can't even handle themselves. Make me wonder why the soul society does pretty much anything to protect them and their spirits.

Still, I'd probably protect Yachiru too, if it weren't for the fact that she can fend for herself. Would you do the same, Morinozuka?'

Mori nodded slightly. 'They can't see you.' It was more a statement than a question. And it was absolutely true.

Kenpachi grinned like a maniac, a look the other had found himself getting used to quickly. 'Nope. Humans don't usually see me - or any other reaper, for that matter. There's an exception though. Only humans with high Reiatsu can see us. Your reiatsu is strong, that's why I'm here in the first place.'

**Mori POV:**

_He came here because he sensed my "Reiatsu"? How can he even do that? I guess since he's not human… but it still makes no sense._

He glanced at Honey, seeing the boy was really enjoying himself with the pink-haired Yachiru. His eyes softened a little. _If Honey can enjoy himself…_

His eye caught the rest of the Host Club, who were all staring at him, excluding Tamaki. Mori found him lying behind the others, unconciouss. _Leave it to Tamaki to faint… then again, I must look crazy like this…_

He cleared his throat. 'Come back at a later time…?' He asked, cursing himself when he felt nervous. He wasn't supposed to feel nervous or intimidated by any possible opponent, even of that opponent was a fricking _walking KILLING machine_.

The other raised an eyebrow, then looked at what Mori had been looking at seconds earlier. He smirked smugly, but nodded in approval nonetheless.

'Fine. We'll fight later, but only 'cause I don't want Yachiru to be on another sugar rush in the Human world. The victims… never mind. When?'

Mori found himself smiling slightly at the man's eagerness to beat him to a bloody pulp.

'2 weeks?' he suggested, awaiting the other's reaction. Kenpachi looked slightly disappointed.

'Deal.' He growled, 'But how am I supposed to find this place? Took me hours.'

Mori nodded understandingly, then proceeded to look at Kyoya expectantly, before realising said club member couldn't hear Kenpachi. _He'll need GPS or something._

He sighted. 'Kyoya.' He waited for the other's undivided attention before continuing, 'GPS to find the way here…?'

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him, pulling out his phone instead.

After a quick call and 2 minutes waiting, the GPS had arrived. (Don't question the speed: we're talking about Kyoya here)

Mori handed the GPS to Kenpachi. 'Use this to find this place, it's the red dot, you are the blue arrow.' He explained briefly. His throat starting to hurt because of all the talking and feeling sluggish after being exposed to the immense Reiatsu for such a long time.

Kenpachi took it, and curiously watched the screen, before putting it away. 'Yachiru! We're leaving!' he barked.

The pink-haired girl smiled at Honey, 'Bye bye Honey-Chan! Bye bye Usa-chan! Ken-Chan says we got to go!' she waved at them and skipped to Kenpachi.

After she sat on his shoulder, Kenpachi growled, 'Took you long enough.' He said, before taking off.

Mori suddenly felt out of balance, and stumbled backwards, because of the change in pressure. _He just disappeared… But I'll be seeing him again, no doubt. _

**Nobody's POV:**

The following days were strange to anyone who hadn't been aware of what happened. The host club glanced at Honey and Mori in a confused way every ten minutes, even Kyoya and Haruhi couldn't help but find themselves staring.

As for the soul society…

It took Kenpachi 5 days to find his way back, and since he arrived, he'd grinned non-stop, thinking about the approaching fight. Other soul reapers stayed away from him as far as possible. The head captain had asked what he had been up to, though…

'Nah, I've just been lost again, I guess.' Kenpachi grinned, lost my ass.


End file.
